The present invention relates to a key touch adjuster for a keyboard musical instrument, and more particularly relates to an improvement in construction of an action assembly of a keyboard musical instrument such as a piano.
On a keyboard musical instrument such as a piano, an action assembly is driven for operation by depression of an associated key to strike an associated string, and vibration of the string is amplified by a sound board to generate an intended sound.
Key touch, i.e. reaction of a key on the player's fingers, is set to a standard magnitude in general by embedding a weight such as a lead piece in the key at a preselected position. Since performance is greatly swayed by key touch on the player's fingers, key touch of a key should preferably match player's personal preference. However, personal preference differs greatly from player to player. For example, in the case of training at music schools, relatively heavy key touch is preferred for training of students' fingers. Such heavy key touch is, however, in general unsuited for personal preference of skilled or players. In order to adjust key touch of a key, one need to use a weight somewhat heavier than the standard. In other words, replacement of weight is necessary for adjusting key touch in accordance with player's personal preference. Such replacement is a troublesome work which requires time and labour. In addition, after removing an old weight, the old hollow for the old weight has to be closed by a wooden piece. For these reasons, it has been quite infeasible to freely and easily adjust key touch on a keyboard musical instrument all that long.